


Llamas

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander wants a llama, Fluff, M/M, Not a crack fic, Thomas knows, alexander loses things, its just really fluffy, just so much fluff, thomas said no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander wants a llama.Thomas has to put his foot down and say no.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	Llamas

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I didn’t post regularly today!
> 
> My archive crashed!
> 
> Sorry!

“Hey Thomas?” 

“Hm?”

“Do you ever just want a pet llama?”

Thomas chokes on the glass of water he’s drinking.

“What the fuck?” He says once he can breathe again.

Alexander pouts. “I’m serious! I really want a pet llama.”

Thomas pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know I’m going to regret asking, but why?”

Alexander turns his phone and shows Thomas a small llama plushie.

“It’s so cute! It has a little sombrero and it’s so fuzzy and I want to hug it!” Alexander gushed.

“Then get the plushie,” Thomas says.

Alexander shakes his head. “No, I want a real llama.”

Thomas sighs, pulling Alexander into his lap on the couch. 

“Alexander, baby?”

“Yes?”

“We can’t get a llama.”

“But-”

“Darling, we both have jobs. We live in the desert-like hot temperatures of Virginia and you couldn’t even keep a rock alive if you tried.”

“I so could.”

“Alexander, you lost the ring I gave you when I proposed before I even gave it to you.”

“….we promised to never bring that up again.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don't”

“You love me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“….does this mean-”

“No, we still aren’t getting a llama.”

“Dang it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
